Stick Alex
Stick Alex is a dark yellow stickman with a cowboy hat who is a Slush Fighter, more specifically of Team Revenge. His weapons of choice are dual-wielded revolvers, which he likes to show off with. Alex's attack starts with a melee combo made of primarily kicks, then a kick strong enough to send Alex back, firing his revolvers at the same time. Alex also has the unique trait of having two Ultra Attacks, as both his normal form and his transformed form, the Vagabond Gunman, have their own Ultras. Alex is also the only fighter to have more than 3 upgrades, as such. Stick Alex is a reference to Accel from Power Stone 2. Backstory Something that many people don't know about Stick Alex is that he's from the past. During the 1800's, Stick Alex made post haste to California to join the gold rush. On his way, he found a gem. It was red, shiny, and gave Stick Alex an odd feeling. He kept it, not knowing what he had grabbed was a Power Stone. He later found a second one that was blue, and he felt stronger and faster than before. Eventually, he ignored the gold rush and instead started going for Power Stones. He won a green stone from a duel against another cowboy. Meanwhile, several years in the future, Big Blue and his men had started constructing the Blue Base. At the same time, the Blues were making a time machine for reasons unknown. Once it was complete, they had it open a portal to a random location in time. That location was right in front of Stick Alex. He wandered in, not knowing where it would lead. Once he came through, he found himself out of the wild west and in an unknown area. Big Blue laughed and saw an opportunity to make another minion. He wasn't laughing after Stick Alex's Power Stones reacted and transformed him into the Vagabond Gunman. Vagabond Gunman proceeded to pump every Blue in sight full of lead and escape using an escape pod to return to Earth. As he landed towards Slusher, he returned to Stick Alex. There, he met Scottick, who told him where and when he was, and he was welcome to stay. Alex vowed to find a way home and protect the Power Stones from the reach of the Slush Invaders. Until then, he lives among the Slush Fighters, helping them in their fight against the Blues and learning to use the power of the stones. Personality Literally being from the Wild West, Stick Alex is a man with a free soul. He's willing to do anything as long as it seems like fun to him. He also fancies himself as a ladies' man, taking every opportunity to hit on every woman he meets. This usually ends with Alex striking out, however. Alex is also prone to boasting, sometimes to the point where he'll get overconfident and underestimate his opponent. However, he will know when to swallow his pride when he has to and act rationally. Abilities in Launcher Game As Stick Alex *Melee then ranged combo As Vagabond Gunman *Strictly ranged combo **Fires countless amounts of bullets at his target from the ground *Fires 2 giant bullets after attack that stop and home *Returns to normal after being called out 3 times Upgrades Stick Alex's Upgrades *Reload (30,000 points) **Stick Alex fires more bullets that move faster *Twin Potion (35,000 points) **Stick Alex attacks faster overall *Vagabond Gunman (1 Slush Token) **"Kore de owari da!" ("This is the end!") **Stick Alex transforms into the Vagabond Gunman using 3 Power Stones. **Level 1 Ultra Vagabond Gunman's Upgrades *Power Drive (20,000 points) **Vagabond Gunman's attacks become 35% stronger *Crazy Revolver (35,000 points) **Vagabond Gunman now fires 4 giant bullets that stop and home into their target *Wild Buzzsaw (1 Slush Token) **"Kiusero!" ("Get lost!") **Vagabond Gunman becomes a giant buzzsaw on wheels that will travel on screen running down and most likely instant killing any enemies it touches. After a while, Vagabond Gunman will change back to Stick Alex. **Level 2 Ultra Theme Disclaimer: Neither the wiki nor the writer of this article owns this song in any way. Gallery Stick_Alex.jpg|Drawn by Binary10101ERROR. Strixie's Judgment ...what can Strixie say? It's a cowboy. The jokes write themselves. Also, why are his upgrade quotes Japanese? Overall: 3/10 - Yeehaw, Imma saddle up mah horse to...uh...Western American terminology, etc. Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Also, the Ultra quotes are in Japanese. The translations are the quotes in parentheses that follow. Category:Scottick's Works